


As long as i got you.

by Youneedwestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West Fluff, Endgame Barry Allen/Iris West, F/M, High School, Hurt Barry Allen, Joe West's A+ Parenting, Linda Park & Iris West Friendship, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Barry Allen/Iris West, Protective Iris West, Protective Joe West, Teen Barry Allen/Teen Iris West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youneedwestallen/pseuds/Youneedwestallen
Summary: The one rule of Central City High... don't mess with Iris West or her family - especially not Barry Allen.High School West-Allen! <3(Rated teen for language)





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen and Iris West had basically been best friends since birth. Their parents were good friends with each other and so it only made sense that their kids would be too. But things weren't exactly the same. Barry has had a crush on Iris for as long as he can remember but only really realised it when he was 11 - the same year his parents died in a fatal car accident on their way to pick him up from school. Iris had also lost her mom a few years previously and did all she could to support him the way he did her, when she was ever upset - they always have each others back. Joe had taken Barry in to save him from being put into care which meant he lived with Iris which made his life far easier. He got to see his best friend every day - every night was a sleepover. He grew to love his new life. When his parents were taken from him a hole was torn in his heart... Iris within time filled it. His love for her grew stronger day after day but the dynamic they had with him, her and Joe and his new wife, Cecile, he didn't think he could have that.

At school Iris had always been one of the "popular girls" - only one of the two nice popular girls there are. She`d always loved cheerleading so that helped her gain a lot of the popular friends, then there was the fact her best friend aside from Barry was Linda Park - the other nice popular girl in the entire school - who was considered as the head cheerleaders best friend, even though neither Iris nor Linda actually thought highly of her, she was a hell of a drama queen who thought only of herself. Iris wasn't a even fan of the girls she hang around with, they were all catty, two-faced, back-stabbing, snakey, self-centred ass bitches but Linda liked them so she just grim and bared it until college.

Barry was always the quiet, shy, nerdy, cute guy who liked to spend his break and lunch at science club, studying, or helping teachers prepare for their lessons or tidying their classrooms. He had one friend who he hang around with, Cisco Ramon. Despite Barry and Iris` differences in the schools `social hierarchy`, they never hid the fact they were best friends. They`d stick to their own `groups` but only because Barry knew he`d feel stupid sat among a load of hot cheerleaders that only seemed to take the piss out of him (apart from Iris and Linda). However whenever someone would try and bully and take the piss out of Barry Allen (which happened a lot), Iris would basically pounce on them and tell them to back off. it was like a basic rule of Central City high - don't mess with Iris West or her family.

 

"hey bear!" Iris swung around his open locker door to find him rummaging through all the random crap he had at the bottom of his locker.

"hey Iris," he said, still focused on looking for whatever he was looking for. He picked up a portable telescope and chucked it to the side a long with 3 sweaters whch Iris could have sworn he said he lost about 2 months ago. Seriously, who brings a telescope to school?

"what are you looking for?" iris asked, nosing at what else he had in there.

"my Dr Wells biography. Everyone was suppose to read it and bring it to science club after school today but I cant find it." by everyone he meant him and Cisco - they were the only members. Iris looked on the top shelf which was full of books. She pulled one out and tapped him on the shoulder,

"this what you`re looking for?" she asked. He looked up and jumped to his feet, a huge smile forming on his lips,

"yes! thank you, Iris, so much! where - "

"on the shelf with all your books, you should really sort your locker out - it`s a mess."

Barry looked from his book to the shelf in confusion as if he was unsure on how it got there but iris Interrupted him,

"so I wanted to ask, seeing as you have science club and I have cheer practice and you love me, can I get a lift after school please?" she gave him the cutest smile she could. Barry was the only one out of the two who had passed their driving tests yet. Iris was far too busy; she had all her studies, cheer practice every day, by the time she got home and did her homework and ate food and done the dishes she was exhausted. there simply was no time for it.

"yeah! that`ll be fine. great." he smiled.

"alright, thanks. I`ll catch you later I gotta go meet up with the girls before class, bye!" she patted his shoulder as she walked past and he nodded with a smile as he watched her disappear In to the sea of people, her being the only one he could see. He had it bad for her. Cisco had always told him he was falling for the wrong girl. That guys like them didn't get to date the nice, hot ones who they actually liked. He told him he was better off falling for someone like Patty or Felicity but Barry didn't want them he wanted Iris. he couldn't control who he fell in love with and that's what it is - love. Iris had stolen his heart way back in their baby days before he had even knew it yet. He had already fallen - he was at his speed constant (physics joke cuz it`s barry lol).

 

It had gotten to lunch time and Barry hadn't seen Cisco all day. He texted him and he said that he wasn't coming in because he wad ill which wasn't good because now Barry has to sit literally by himself which we can all agree, there`s nothing more humiliating. He got out his lunch and sat at a table isolated as the kids around him laughed and spoke with their friends. He felt paranoid that everyone was looking at him and judging him so he just took out his book, keeping his head down and carried on eating his food. He couldn't wait until lunch was over.

"yo loser!" someone tossed half a sandwich at his table and he heard a crowd of laughter behind him. Barry made no effort to turn around and instead tried to ignore it and carry on reading, swallowing back the lump in his throat and trying to calm the redness of his cheeks.

"hey,"

Barry saw Iris sit beside him in the corner of his eye and he put his book down so his attention was on her. she placed her lunch bag on the table next to his and smiled at him. he smiled back,

"hey," he said, still feeling embarrassed.

"you okay?" she asked, having witnessed what just happened.

"yeah, yeah I`m... fine," he said taking a sip of his drink.

"where`s Cisco?" she tried to change the subject. Iris opened her bag of chips and looked back at him,

"oh...ill at home so no science club. I can still wait for you if you want a lift though!"

"you don't have to if you don't want to,"

"no I do! I`ll just sit in the corner of the room and read this," he held up his book, "or do homework or something. I wont bother you," he shrugged and she smiled at him again.

"you wont be. that`s great, thanks Bear,"

"no problem," he loved helping her out and making her happy.

"who`s turn is it to cook tonight?"

"yours! which means I have to do dishes," he groaned and then laughed.

"well how about on our drive back we stop off at big belly burger and then that's both of our chores done for the night and we can watch a movie or something?"

"that's a good idea. I`m down for that," he went to open his chips when he felt someone lob something else at him again. This time it was a yoghurt pot that made a mess all in his hair and down the back of his sweatshirt,

"oi nerd!" they shouted.

The whole canteen fell silent and Barry heard almost everyone "ooh" as Iris stood up from her seat. He felt intimidated at the thought of everyone`s attention on him. They knew what was coming. Barry turned round to see the boy who had thrown the stuff at him smirking amongst his jock friends. He was clearly new. His friends were sniggering but only because he was about to get some real discipline.

"you wanna apologise for that?" Iris broke the silence in the room. The boy creased his face and forced a laugh. You could tell he was feeling slightly uncomfortable under the new-found attention he was getting.

"no," he laughed. some of his friends raised their eyebrows and smirked and others bit their lips, knowing that was the wrong answer. "the guys a loser, what`s a pretty girl like you hanging around with him? isn't that embarrassing?"

Another round of "ooh"s filled the room.

"Barry, hold my chips." she shoved her bag of lays in his hands and slowly walked towards the jock boy. "say that one more fucking time," she sneered,

"the guys a loser," he turned round to his friends with a smirk, clearly trying to impress them but before he knew it Iris had grabbed his jacket and dragged him over towards Barry. She twisted his arm forcing him to look at the `loser` before she grabbed the lid of the yogurt pot and smeared it over his face and everyone laughed.

"now say sorry!" she commanded.

"I`m sorry!" he winced, "man you haven't gotta be so aggressive about it." Iris let him go and pushed him back towards his group before sitting back down next to Barry. 

"thank you," he said quietly,

"of course," she smiled. "c`mon, lets get you cleaned up!" they packed their lunches away and made their way to the boys restrooms, trying not to get seen to avoid questioning.

"right, get in there," she opened the door to the cubicle on the end and he looked at her confused and shifted into nervous Barry. He always got nervous and awkward over small things - Iris being around him made things a whole lot harder. He was always fearing that he might let his feelings show and mess everything up between them.

"I cant get caught in the guys bathrooms. You saw what happened when Tiana and Charlie were caught making out in here, she was bullied for months - rumours going around she was a slut and gave out free blow jobs to anyone who wanted one. I cant be dealing with that, I have too much on my plate and it wouldn't be long before dad finds out and gives us the whole `use protection` talk again," she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought Barry was the over-thinker.

"oh, but we`re not gonna - ..." he looked back from the cubicle to Iris and pointed his finger from him to her, not able to get his words out.

"no, you idiot. I`m helping you clean up," she laughed, slapping his arms and his face showed slight disappointment that he tried to hide. Then again, if he was ever going to kiss Iris it would not be in a high school bathroom with piss all up the walls.

"right. I get you," he finally follows her instructions and enters the cubicle, Iris following him in right behind him and grabbed some toilet paper before going over to the sinks to wet a load and then came back.

"turn around," she ordered and he obeyed. She began to rub the back of his sweatshirt where the yogurt had been spilled down his back but it was only making it look worse. There were shreds of tissue sticking to his back and you could still see where the yogurt had been thrown. She managed to get it out of his hair just by wetting her hand. She ran her fingers through the soft, dark hair above the back if his neck that had been dressed in splashes of the yogurt, and it send shivers down his spine, catching his breath.

"ugh, for goodness sake!" she moaned, trying to brush off some of the tissue shreds with her hand but wasn't having much luck. "I`m gonna have to get you to take this off, "

Barry turned round and went all awkward again, "uh, oh I -" he stumbled on his words as he looked into her shining eyes, "I actually don't have anything on underneath,"

Iris had seen him briefly shirtless before but only for a split second when she`d walk past his room and his door would be slightly open when he was getting changed but her heart always sped up and she automatically looked away. The want of seeing him shirtless wasn't why she was asking - he looked awful and really needed to change - but she would most definitely enjoy the moment as it lasts.

"it`s okay, I`ll run and grab you one of the ones from your locker," she shrugs with a gentle smile.

"right. um... yeah so I`ll just uh..." he looked at her unsure whether she wanted to stay whilst he did so but she didn't move she just stayed stood there, a smile still rested on her lips. Her expression changed when she saw how awkward he was getting and she opened her moth to speak,

"oh! sorry, I can leave if you want I don't mind," she offered.

"no, no! it`s okay, I don't mind if you don't mind I just didn't know if you did mind or if you`d feel awkward about it but I guess I don't mind and you don't mind so - "

"Barry just take off the damn sweatshirt and let me help you,"

"yes." he reached down and pulled the shirt over his head exposing his bare torso. Iris was surprised. Barry Allen had abs? without realising she stood staring at his figure, desperate for more but of course that would be totally inappropriate. She felt some unnecessary urge to reach out and trace her fingers across his soft skin but knew she shouldn't. She felt his eyes on him and they stood in silence for a short time, the electrical feeling they both got when they were around each other was strong and Barry`s face grew red and hot.

All of a sudden, they heard the door open and Iris quickly shut the cubicle door and jumped up onto the toilet seat, her feet either side and she grabbed Barry by the shoulders, pulling him so he was facing her direction in the hope that it looked like he was the only one in there. The space felt more enclosed and small now with the door closed and his body was literally centimetres from being pressed onto hers but not quite. She kept hold of his bare shoulders for balance and they both stared into each others eyes unknowingly. Barry, without question, held both her hips to steady her and he felt his heart thumping through his chest at the proximity of them. The room was silent except from the sound of someone peeing.

Iris` eyes explored his face like they`d done many times before and it was almost like that electrical feeling (love is another term for it) was physically dragging her to him and she had to fight the temptation not to kiss him and ruin everything they have. His breath was warm as she felt it on her skin, just below her neck where her cheer outfit didn't cover which grew her temptation - her hunger. Even though she was sure he felt the same way in this moment, it was too much to risk.

Eventually the boy left leaving them alone again and Iris managed to immediately get down from where she was stood and let go of him before she did something she regrets.

"well that was close," she laughed. Double meaning unintended.

"yeah," he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous.

"okay, well ima go grab that sweater," she says, quickly going to make her exit but he stops her,

"wait Iris!" she turns back around at him with hopeful eyes, "you`re gonna need my keys," he hands her his keys and she nods,

"right," she nervously giggles - not like Iris at all.

She managed to leave and grab his burgundy sweater that she liked to steal on numerous occasions and made it back to the boys restroom without getting caught. She sighed in relief as she swung around the cubicle door, taking the sweater out her bag.

"here you go," she says handing it to him.

"thanks," he quickly throws it over his head, even though he knew she was enjoying the show which made his confidence rise entirely.

 

Once he`d fully sorted himself out, they crept out the bathrooms and made their way down the hall,

"well, I better go find Linda and then get to homeroom - the bell`s about to go. I`ll see you after school in the gym?"

"I`ll be there," he smiled.

"alright, see ya!" she smiled back and waved as she disappeared back into the crowd and he watched again until she was out of sight. What he felt not just to her, but from her in that short moment in the cubicle was something else entirely. He`s felt sparks before obviously and his feelings of course, but something was telling him she felt it too - she had to have done. Maybe Cisco was wrong. Maybe there is a happy ending for him - the one he wants. For sure, he was now thinking confidently... can the nerdy guy get the girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y`all! Thanks for reading, please comment what you think, I`ll be updating soon! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Iris entered the gym with Linda as she texted Barry: _`just got here x`_. She looked up to see him already sat on the far end of the bleachers and he smiled and waved and she did the same back.

"what is _he_ doing here?" Makayla, the head cheerleader asked her shadow, Becky, who just screwed up her face and shrugged. Iris over heard them and turned to them,

"I invited him. He`s giving me a ride home." she told her. Makayla didn't look pleased,

"why?" she crossed her arms,

"we`ve been through this. Because he`s my best friend and we live together," she sighed, "so what?" Iris really disliked Makayla. She was always so bitchy and caught up in her social status that she didn't ever think twice about peoples feelings. it was almost as if, ever since she became head cheerleader, she felt like she owned everyone.

"no need to get triggered, just asking. You act as if he`s your boyfriend or something," she laughs.

"shut up." Iris screws up her face and Linda takes her arm, pulling her away before the situation escalates.

"right girls, warm up! lets go!"

Iris looked to Barry who was engrossed in his book he was reading while finishing his lunch from earlier before starting her warm up.

 

Barry found himself concentrating on Iris more than his book most of the time. They were rehearsing some sort of choreography and she seemed to be really good at it. He was surprised she wasn't head cheerleader - Makayla seemed to be no where near as good as Iris.

"okay, we`re gonna take a 5 minute break, go grab a drink!"

Barry looked at his watch to realise he`d been sat there for 45 minutes and had only managed to read 2 pages of his book, the rest of the time he was just admiring his best friend. Iris and Linda went over to Barry for their short break while the other girls grouped together and sat on the other set of bleachers.

"what is up with those two?!" Makayla moaned in frustration.

"she said, they live together," Becky replied.

"no, I know but like... why would she let him hang with us. She cant be friends with him, it`s embarrassing!" she slapped her hand down onto her thigh and took a big gulp of water before glaring back at the three sat the other side of the gym, laughing over some stupid nerd joke probably. "and Linda... what is she doing? she`s suppose to be my best friend!"

Becky screwed up her face, "I thought I was your best friend?"

"aw, well of course you are boo!" something about Makayla was fake af as she hugged her `best friend`.

"we`ve gotta stop her from hanging out with him. I don't wanna have to kick her off the squad." she says, resting her elbows on her knees and cupping her own face in her hands.

"Makayla, you know you`re not suppose to mess with Iris. No offence, but I think it will be you that gets kicked."

"she cant kick me off the squad! I`m the head, what I say goes!"

"I meant physically," Becky rested her hand on her friends shoulder and Makayla looked back in Iris` direction.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." she squinted her eyes as if she had something evil planned as she watched Iris, Barry and Linda continue to laugh. She knew Becky was right but for now she didn't give a flying fuck. She was going to tear them apart and show Iris where she belongs no matter what it takes.

 

Cheer practice was eventually over and Barry and Iris walked to his car.

"thanks for waiting for me, Bear." she said, climbing into the passenger seat.

"of course. You know you`re really good at it," he smiled, starting up the engine.

"thanks. We still up for big belly burger?"

"absolutely."

 

Joe and Cecile were surprisingly not pissed that they`d gotten off of doing their chores but still made the pay for it themselves. Once they`d finished dinner and cleaned the table down, Barry hid off to his room for a while which wasn't normal. He usually is quite sociable with the family and stays downstairs but something was off.

"he okay?" Joe asked suspiciously,

"I don't know," Iris replied, looking towards the stairs.

"Anything happen in school?"

Barry didn't usually like telling Joe when something had happened at school - it was only ever a one off thing because Iris always scared them off.

"I`ll go talk to him," Iris made her way up the stairs and gently knocked on his bedroom door.

"what?" he groaned from the other side,

"it`s me," she said.

"come in,"

She opened the door to see him staring up at the ceiling with his remote control in his hand, however there was nothing on the TV.

"what`s up?" she asked, sitting beside him, on the edge of his bed.

"nothing." he looked away but Iris wasn't going to settle as that for an answer.

"well there`s something. c`mon, spill..." she led back so she was leaning on her left elbow.

"just... Cisco..." he mumbles.

"what about Cisco?"

Barry sighs, "I don't know, something`s up with him, he hasn't answered any of my texts since this morning and I can see he`s online... I`m just being petty, I`m sorry," he sat up so his back was to Iris and his feet were on the floor.

"you don't need to be sorry. I hang around with the pettiest people in CCH it`s like my specialty," she jokes and he chuckles.

"you didn't tell Joe about what happened at lunch did you?" he slightly turned his head so he could see her In the corner of his eye.

"no, don't panic." she smiled, "you know you can always come to me, right?" Iris shuffled so she was slightly closer.

"yeah, same goes for you." he smiles, turning his head round to see her and then turns back.

He felt the mattress dip behind him and her warm arms wrap themselves around him. She rested her head on his back ad he held her arms to him and closed his eyes, enduring the moment.

"I don't know what I`d do without you," she says softly. Barry had no idea why she was saying that now considering she was the one that has been helping him all day and basically every day.

"right back at ya," they both chuckle and remain in the hug until they hear a knock at the door and Joe enters the room,

"you kids okay?" he asks, holding his pick-me-up,

"yeah, dad, we`re just talking," Iris lets go of Barry and sits back on the edge of his bed. Joe looks at Barry trying to read his emotions but it was difficult - Barry always had been good at hiding how he`s feeling. 

"alright, well if you two got something going on, you know you can tell me. I`m not gonna be mad - "

"oh my god Dad, no. It`s nothing like that. We`re fine. You`re okay aren't you Bear?" she asks again, not wanting to be the one to tell her dad he`s ok if he`s really not.

Barry smiles at her, his eyes shining and then at Joe, "yeah, I`m good,"

"okay, it`s just sometimes, at your age, you start to discover and experiment with things and I just want y`all to know that I respect your decisions and if you wanna be together, then I have no problem with that just be careful,"

Barry and Iris looked at each other and laughed,

"dad... we`re not dating. We`re not experimenting. You can relax." Iris said with a slight laugh and Barry was laughing too. Joe wasn't far off how he was feeling, only he wouldn't call it experimenting. he didn't need that. He was aware already Iris was who he wanted - no one else - no one or thing can change his mind about that.

"ok, well Cecile was about to put a movie on, you kids wanna watch? we got popcorn,"

"yeah sure," Iris jumped off Barry`s bed and offered her hand to him, to get him up even though he didn't need it but he took it anyway.

They went downstairs and Barry and Iris shared the couch while Joe and Cecile shared the huge armchair. Iris cuddled into Barry like she always does - it not being weird - and he already felt better. All thoughts of Cisco ignoring him were out the window and his mind was only focused on the movie and Iris. He didn't need no one else - his family are the most important people he has in his life and are all he needs. And he`s sure that maybe one day... in the near or late future - whenever he feels the time is right and he knows for sure she loves him the way he loves her - he`ll get the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10:08pm and Iris led on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about Barry - she`d never had this before. Of course she thought about him before but it only occurred to her now that she thinks about him an awful lot and found some sort of happiness in it - she didn't want to stop. She tried thinking about something else but her mind kept coming back to him... to her best friend who was literally in the bedroom next door. She fantasized about what would happen if they dated and what it`d be like and she felt scarily happy with it - she wanted it. She immediately sat up when she finally realised the truth she`d been trying to deny herself for so long and bit her lip. Does she or doesn't she?... she does. She loves Barry Allen. It`s not even a crush it`s hard-core feelings she`s been questioning for years now.

Iris grabbed her phone and immediately started texting Linda.

 **I:** _GIRL HELP!! 911..._ It literally took Linda seconds to reply back,

 **L:** _woah, sis, what`s up? xx_

Iris paced around her room thinking how to word it, _I have feelings for -_ nope, it sounded too calm, Iris was totally not feeling calm right now. _I don't know how to feel rn... xx_ she trusted her friend to get her through this.

 **L:** _about what? bby u okay?! xx_

 **I:** _idek anymore. Sister promise not to tell anyone?!_ Iris knew she could trust Linda with her life but it was something they`d always said since kindergarten back when their secrets were that they still picked their nose or something minor like that.

 **L:** _sisters promise xx_

 **I:** _I think I like Barry..._ she sent it and it felt good to get it off her chest, _more than like... I really, really like him..._ she awaited Linda`s reply which was quicker than expected.

 **L:** _Well no shit Sherlock. Finally, the penny drops! xx_ Iris almost shat herself reading the message and her fingers dashed across her screen to reply to her,

 **I:** _WTF, WAS IT OBVIOUS?!!!!!!!!! DO U THINK HE KNOWS???????!!_

 **_L:_ ** _Iris, chill. mans oblivious to shit like this. I wouldn't be a best friend if I didn't sense that out by now xx_

 **_I:_ ** _but I only just realised?? xx_

 **L:** _girl, I`ve known for a loooong time ;) xx_

 **I:** _I fkn hate you (laughing face) xx_

 **L:** _ly2 <3 u gonna tell him? xx_

Iris had thought about it. What she felt in the cubicle earlier, she couldn't tell if it was just her. Then she thought about how he was with her; how he`d always be there whenever she called, the way he looked at her, the multiple amount of times they`d catch themselves drowning in each others eyes, how awkward he`d get around her - especially her. But all that could just be her making herself believe it when really that's not reality and he doesn't like her romantically.

 **I:** _idk, it could ruin our friendship. He probably wont ever speak to me again xx_

 **L:** _I doubt it. You`ll never know if you don't try. Maybe invite him to Charlie`s party and then pretend (or not pretend) you`re tipsy and then kiss him and see if he kisses back. if he doesn't (which I`m sure he will ;) ) then at least you can say you`ve done it and you can blame it on the drink xx_

 **I:** _idk. I`ll speak to you tomorrow, lysm xx_

 **_L:_ ** _lysm 2 xx_

Iris put the phone down and chucked herself down on her bed, staring back up at the ceiling and sighed. Linda had a good idea but someone would definitely see them and she doesn't want to put Barry on the spot like that. For now she choses to look out for things he does - how he is around her, is it different to everyone else? - and she can hopefully, get an answer whether he feels the same way as she does.

 

Iris acted like she normally does the next morning - trying to not make it obvious - but she sure knew she found herself looking at Barry even more than before and whenever he caught her he`d just smile back and carry on with whatever he is doing almost as if he knew she was watching him and why and he enjoyed the attention.

They`d travelled to school together in his car this morning and acted as normal. They had their bit of conversation before they parted for class and Iris met up with Linda to discuss A LOT.

Linda squealed in excitement, grabbing Iris` arm rushing her round the corner out of Barry`s sight and earshot. Iris couldn't help but smile,

"oh my god. You don't even understand how happy I am right now," she sniggered to her best friend,

"shh, no one can know about this," Iris laughs looking around her to see if anyone heard Linda. She took her arm and pulled her into the stairway that was only suppose to be used in emergencies so it was quiet and empty.

"do you know how painful it has been all this time watching you two, pretend like you don't have feelings for each other?!" she exclaimed. Iris screwed up her face,

"what do you mean `you two`?" a slight smile appeared on her lips when she realised what her friend was getting at, "you think he likes me too?!"

Linda laughs, "honey, everyone knows it. For a smart, observant woman you sure as hell have no clue when it comes to guys," she jokingly shook her head and Iris slapped her arm,

"I do!" Iris laughed.

"oh really?" Linda mocked,

"yes. I ... i knew when Malikai liked you and then you ended up dating!" she waved her finger around and laughed.

"for a day, Iris. ONE DAY!"

"still dated," Iris smirked and Linda rolled her eyes,

"what I`m saying is, Barry Allen is in to you. And why wouldn't he be? You`re smart, funny, nice, helpful, supportive, pretty , his best friend since birth - i mean really, there`s no reason at all as to why he`d turn you down."

"because we live together," Iris moaned.

"even better, practice for when you`re married and have your own house together!" Linda gently nudges her but Iris still doesn't smile,

"yeah but my Dad. Yesterday, he said he`ll be fine if we dated but it woul change everything. What if Barry doesn't want things to change?"

Londa placed both hand on either of Iris` shoulders and looked her in the eye,

"Iris, you`re way overthinking this! just calm down, everything`s gonna work out fi -"

"girls, what are you doing in here? out. For emergencies only," One of the teachers interrupted their very important conversation and forced them out the door back into the extremely busy hall when the bell went and they had to go to homeroom.

 

It came to lunch time and Iris saw Barry sat by himself again however no one dared to be horrible to him after yesterday. Iris looked to linda who gestured for her to go and sit with him. Iris took a deep breath and smiled as she sat down beside him,

"hey Bear, where`s Cisco?"

"not in. Again. He didn't say why he just... i don't know," he sighed and shut his phone off, fed up with it.

"i`m sure he`s just not feeling too great and doesn't feel like replying to anyone," Iris reassured him.

"yeah, maybe,"

"hey guys!" Linda said, enthusiastically, sitting next to Iris with her lunch tray. "whatcha talking about?" she smiled.

"nothing," iris widened her eyes at her friend who just continued to smile at her.

"so Bar, me and Iris were gonna meet up after cheer practice," Iris looks at her confused,

"we were?"

"yeah, remember?" she smiled bigger and slightly widened her eyes,

"oh yeah..." Iris said uncertainly, having no clue what she was talking about or where she was going with this,

"and we were wondering if you wanna come?"

Barry looked surprised at the offer and smiled before looking at Iris. He never got out much but didn't want to intrude on their `girl time`,

"nah, it`s okay, i have to um... wash my... homework," he screwed up his face, not having no clue what he said and Iris couldn't help but let off a huff of laughter and look away.

"you can do that another time, please?" Linda begged, giving him the puppy eyes and s big, cheesy smile and he just laughed slightly. "ugh, it doesn't work when i do it, Iris do that thing with the cute eyes that he always falls for," she taps Iris` arm and she notices Barry`s eyebrows rise and he smirked.

"what are you talking about?" Iris started to blush at the thought of him being soft for her.

"just do the thing -"

"alright, alright," Iris laughs. She turns to Barry who has his head resting in his left hand as he smiles at her with his mouth and eyes, looking entertained. Boy, that smile. Iris pouts her bottom lip and gives him puppy dog eyes, trying not to laugh,

"please come with us Bear?" she pleads. He laughs and sits back up,

"alright, fine."

Linda claps in excitement and Barry and Iris laugh. Linda nudges Iris under the table and lifts her eyebrows up and down with a laugh.

"where exactly?"

"uh... the park. Yeah, just sit and study, if you wanna study or we can piss-ass around i don't mind. It`s up to you _two_." she said, putting emphasis on the `two`. Barry furrowed his eyebrows and smirked, wondering what she was getting at. Iris nudged Linda back, under the table to tell her to calm down a tad and she got the message.

"Do you think you could invite Cisco?! i know he`s not feeling good at the mo, but maybe he`s good enough to come out?"

"uh... i can see. If he`ll reply to me." Barry gets out his phone and invites him, telling him the place and time.

"great!" Linda was far too excited about this. Iris was happy she was happy. It made her feel like it must be right. Her best friend wouldn't promote something that she thinks will break her heart.

 

"what the fuck?!" Makayla furrowed her brows and gaped her mouth, glaring over at Barry, Iris and Linda.

"what are they doing?" Becky asks in disgust,

"what does it look like they`re fucking doing? they`re sitting themselves over at the nerd table. ugh, this is so humiliating," she shakes her head and pinches the arch at the top of her nose in between her eyes as if she`s stressed. "Iris is a good cheerleader, so is Linda. They cant be going off like that, embarrassing us all! It`s not even as if i can go over and tell him to piss off because she`ll burn me alive for it!" her face grew red with anger and tears welled up in her eyes.

"honey, it`s okay. We`re gonna fix this, i promise. " Becky hugged Makayla who just stayed how she was, staring at Barry, Iris and Linda in rage.

 

Eventually, cheer practice was over and Barry, Iris and Linda drove to the park, stopping off at big bely burger on the way. They sat on the grass oon top of a small hill and settled with their food in sort of a semi-circle - Iris in the middle. Joe and Cecile were both working night shifts tonight so Barry and Iris would have had to get food for themselves anyway.

"ready?" Linda held up a fry and shuffled so she was sat on her knees. Iris laughed and occupied the same seating position and opened her mouth.

"oh god," Barry laughed,

"one, two, three, catch!" Linda threw her fry at Iris` mouth where she just about caught it. They both raised both arms up in victory and cheered. Barry laughed and jokingly applauded them.

"c`mon Barry your turn!" Linda said, handing a fry over to Iris to throw.

"nope. I could choke and die. Very unsafe," He smiled, but still sat up as if he was gonna do it anyway.

"Iris will throw it. You trust Iris right?"

"well yeah obviously. I trust you as well, I`m still not doing it."

"please? Otherwise I take it you don't trust her..." Linda folded her arms, raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Linda..." Iris tapped her arm with a laugh. Barry looked at Iris and then Linda who was still giving him the same look.

"alright fine, if catching a fry in my mouth is what I need to do to prove my trust then fine," he opened his mouth and Iris aimed well but Barry moved and clumsily missed it and then tried to catch it with his hands which he did. "I`ve never been good at sport," he said, holding up the fry and eating it. Both girls laughed but Barry`s focus was only on one smile... Iris`. The way her eyes glistened in the sunlight, her own personal light shining through - the same light that was used to relight his all those years ago.

"guys! guys, I`m..." They all turned round to see an out of breath Cisco, running up the hill. Barry looked so confused; how was this dude ill? yeah, he was unfit and looked like he was about to pass out but he wasn't ill. Within time, he made it up, belly-flopping the ground in front of him, his breathing heavy and wheezy. The other 3 just sat there staring at him waiting for him to say something, Once he`d caught his breath, he rolled onto his side to face Barry who was still looking at him with the same confused expression.

"Man, I am so darn sorry. My wifi has been down for weeks so none of my messages are sending and then when I am online it just freezes and then wont let me off but I haven't been ignoring you, I promise,"

"what about the texts saying you were ill?"

"undercover. I was playing ill so my mom would let me stay home so I can work on a way of sorting my wifi out and she checks my phone so if she sees that then she`ll think its real and wont suspect I`m faking it. sorry."

"nah, its okay," Barry chuckles. It wasn't okay when he had to sit by himself at lunch but he was over that now. He got to watch a jock get told by Iris again which never fails to make him feel good about himself.

"can I have one?" Cisco points to Linda`s fries and she smiles,

"you can catch one,"

"what do you mean catch -" she threw one at his face and they all laughed except him,

"girl, I wasn't ready!" he complained.

"alright, 3,2,1..." she threw It at his open wide mouth and of course... he did the same as Barry only shoving it in his mouth as soon as he caught it, pretending he got it,

"that is how you do it my friend," he sat up next to Barry and the girls just rolled their eyes with a laugh. Hanging out with these guys is so much better than `their girls`. No judging, just completely being true to each other and themselves. (Apart from Barry and Iris trying to hide their feelings).

They finished their food and talked, and Cisco complained to them about how his mom is driving him nuts being at home and that its made him want to come to school tomorrow which is good news.

"I hear an ice-cream truck!" Linda shouts.

"oh come on, Linda we`re 18..." Iris laughed.

"Ice-cream does not have an age limit. Lets have a piggy-back race. who ever gets there last has to take a dare," she jumped to her feet and Iris dragged herself up, then Barry and Cisco. "Bagsy riding Cisco!" she jumped on Cisco`s back and he almost toppled over at the lack of warning. Barry and Iris laughed and raised their eyebrows,

"something you`re not telling us?" Iris joked.

"shit that came out wrong! I mean bagsy, piggy-backing Cisco?" she laughed, already clinging her arms around his neck, perched on his back. "looks like you`re riding Barry then!" she joked. Both Barry and Iris went bright red with embarrassment but couldn't help but smile.

"I fucking hate you for even making that joke," Iris was still smiling and you could tell she was joking. She walked behind Barry and gripped his shoulders and he bent over slightly, lowering himself for her much smaller height.

"okay, ready?"

"yup," Barry held out his hands, ready to grip under her bare thighs and lift her up on his back. He felt her weight on him as she wrapped her legs around him and hugged her arms around his neck and he could feel her breath on his skin. He had a firm hold of her soft legs and adjusted her so they were both comfortable and she wasn't gonna fall.

"can I just mention how immature this is and how stupid we look?" Cisco says,

"we`re having some fun, Cisco. There`s nothing wrong with that." Linda gently smacked his chest where her hands were resting to keep her from falling. He wasn't holding her legs and just grabbed her arms instead - obviously he`s never properly been this close to a girl before. Neither had Barry but he had Iris - it was different - they craved any touching acceptable. Barry certainly wouldn't turn down an opportunity to be close to her and nether will she with him; hence why she was hugging him so tightly.

"take my legs, I`m gonna fucking fall," Linda demanded,

"are you sure? because - "

"yes! I don't wanna tumble in the middle of a public park."

"alright," Cisco held her properly and the pairs lined up. Their eyes were fixated on the target (ice-cream truck) in the distance.

"on your marks, get set... GO!" Linda shouted. Both Barry and Cisco ran clumsily into the direction they were aiming for. "c`mon Cisco!" she playfully tugged at his locks, noticing Barry and Iris just slightly in front of them.

"WELL I`M SORRY, BUT IT`S KIND OF HARD TO RUN WITH ANOTHER PERSON ON YOUR BACK!" He sarcastically replied whilst still running.

Barry and Iris got there first and were dying of laughter at Linda and Cisco metres behind them, bickering.

"we still gotta race back yet!" Linda reminded Cisco. Finally they reached Barry and Iris who were still laughing at them.

"you two win!" Cisco says, out of breath again.

"the only thing sport wise if won in my life. I`m honoured," Barry jokes.

"you did great. Just gotta win on the way back now too!" she said in his ear, still on his back.

"no promises,"

Cisco took the orders considering Linda was able to keep herself on his back by herself and Barry and Iris looked like they were having far too much fun being closely pressed together although Barry`s arms were staring to ache.

Iris held Barry`s ice cream and Linda held Cisco`s as they ran them up back to the hill they were sat on.

"c`mon Bear, you`re slower! They`re gonna beat us,"

"I`m trying!" he was out of breath, same as Cisco.

"YES BITCH! DOUBLE DARE FOR THE LOSERS!" Linda jumped off Cisco`s back who threw himself back on the floor, shaking off his arms and eventually laughing with her, taking his ice-cream.

Iris got down from Barry, handing him his ice-cream and sitting down next to him. She was shitting herself as to what Linda`s dare was gonna be. She was pushing so hard for this relationship, Iris thinks Linda wants it to happen more than she does.

They finished their ice-creams and the lads had caught their breath back and their arms weren't aching anymore,

"so, what`s the dare then? get it over and done with," Barry asked,

"ooh, dirty dares..." Cisco raised his eyebrows up and down in a joking manner and they all looked at him with their faces screwed up,

"shut up," Linda advised.

"and remember we`re not in 4th grade so please no `kiss for 5 seconds`" Iris laughed although that sounded like a good one for her. Barry blushed at the thought.

"no, no, no. um..." Linda started to think.

"how about a little kiss on the cheek? that`s not dirty. it`s immature but it`s embarrassing which is good because it`s a punishment." Cisco suggested. He knew about Barry`s forever-going crush he had on Iris and was also pushing for it like Linda.

"yeah, that sounds good," Linda agreed.

"guys..." Iris tilted her head. She hadn't done a dare since she was 12, this felt stupid...but she wanted to do it.

"who`s kissing who`s cheek?" Barry asked.

"both gotta kiss each others,"

Barry and Iris looked at each other, smiling.

"or you could chose your forfeit which - thanks Iris for the idea - kiss for 5 seconds but because we`re 18 year-old virgins it has to be a proper kiss," Cisco implies.

"Linda isn't a virgin," iris interrupted. Cisco looked at her confused and she held up her hands with a smile.

"you`re not? the fuck?" Cisco asked,

"I was 16 and had a big crush. We dated secretly for 7 months its not a big deal,"

"huh,"

"wait, you`re still virgin?!" Barry asked Iris a little more enthusiastic than intended. She smiled and looked down and looked back up again,

"yup!" she proudly said. "who did you think I`d fucked?" she laughed,

"no one I just... I don't know I never really thought about it. Just curious like... yeah. so that`s 3 virgins and a non-virgin," Barry smiled at Linda.

"so you didn't fuck Felicity?!" Iris asked, confused.

"what? no, we don't really speak. I`m not gonna fuck her! not that there`s anything wrong with her its just... nah. don't wanna,"

"then who do you wanna fuck?" Linda said, craftily. Iris was nervous on his answer and he went red, looking down at the ground to hide it and Linda smiled excitedly at Iris.

"someone I`m in to I guess. Joe says its gotta be `special` and `with someone you really like`," he laughs.

"and who do you like?" Linda continues.

"are we gonna get on with this dare?!" Iris changes the subject.

"yes! right. Iris kiss Barry, Barry kiss Iris," Linda commands,

"what?" they both ask in unison,

"on the cheek! don't panic" Linda assures them.

"or on the lips if you want. totally up to you guys..." cisco added.

"right," Barry sat up straight and cleared his throat. Iris did the same but was smiling - Barry was too nervous to smile. He`d never actually kissed anyone before.

"he`s never kissed anyone by the way," Cisco decided to inform everyone,

"alright, I think we all knew that anyway." Barry said.

"it`s fine Bear, nothing to be embarrassed about," Iris, puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles.

"y`all, I gotta be home in like 10 minutes before my mom gets back, can you hurry up please and thank you?" Cisco looks at his watch.

"alright, fine," Iris says, joining her eyes to look at Barry`s. Why was she so nervous? it was just a kiss on the cheek.

Linda and Cisco watched them intently which only made them feel more nervous.

"can you guys look away?" Iris felt like a 4th grader having her first `kiss`.

"how are we gonna know you actually did it?" Linda asks.

"I`ll record it or something I don't know but y`all are staring and its really off-putting,"

"fine," Linda sighs. She hands Iris her phone considering hers is flat and both Linda and Cisco turn away and Iris presses record.

"this is so stupid," Iris laughs and he laughs back. "ok, lets do this," she leans in but he does at the same time and their lips almost touch instead,

"oh, are you - you can go first, I was just - " Iris pulls her head back and they both go all awkward.

"oh come, on. it`s a cheek kiss!" Linda complains with her back to them.

"oh for fuck sake," Iris rolls her eyes and moves her head forward, pressing her soft lips on his cheek. He closes his eyes and it`s like the world has stopped around him. It wasn't a lip lock, it wasn't romantic... but it was something. she pulled back and sat back down. He could still feel the wetness on his skin but made no effort to wipe it away.

"your turn," she smiled. Iris could see how nervous he was and couldn't help but think it was because he liked her - that's what she hoped anyway.

He slowly leant forward and kissed the smooth skin of her face, the craving he`s had his whole life and he endeavoured it until he felt like he should pull away, even though she didn't. He didn't pull back completely; he removed his lips from her cheek and his face hovered close to hers, their lips parted but not touching however so close they could feel the others breath, sending shivers down their spines. They stared deep into each others eyes, lost again, tangled and caught up in one another It seemed like time didn't pass and they were all that mattered in that moment.

"you done?!" Linda called still facing the opposite way. Barry sat back down but they still didn't break eye contact. They both looked like they were uncertain about something but desperate for whatever it was, like they wanted more but weren't sure if it was the right time or place or if the other wanted It or not.

"yeah," Iris eventually managed to say.

They both turned round and smiled, "that wasn't so hard was it?" Linda said taking back her phone.

"don't send that anywhere! or watch it now, that's awkward," Iris demanded.

"well I`ll have to send it to Cisco otherwise he wont get to see it but I promise I wont send it to anyone else. sisters promise," Iris shook Linda`s pinkie with hers and smiled at Barry who smiled back and she pressed her lips together, feeling the butterflies stirring. She was one step closer. It was never going to be easy - she knows that - but with hope, confidence and time... maybe - just maybe - it will be more than a cheek kiss and not as a dare but through want and need.


	4. Chapter 4

2"hey," Iris walked into the living room, rubbing her wet hair with a towel before disappearing into the back room to throw it in the wash. Barry watched as she came back into the room and sat next to him. She smelt fresh and was in her thin, summer robe with shorts and a loose tee underneath. He loved her hair in its curls. It reminds him of when they were little and she`d let him play with it and she taught him how to do all the different braids and styles. He remembers always being too afraid to brush it in case it was knotty and he hurt her, but those days are gone now - he`d sound a bit stupid if he asked her to play with her hair and play "dress up" like they used to, at 18 years old.

"hey," Barry smiled.

"so, there`s a party tomorrow night and dad and Cecile are working all night again so you wanna come?" Iris saw the surprise on his face (he never got invited to parties), "with me of course!"

"who`s party?" Barry spoke to literally no one accept from Cisco, Iris and Linda so felt a bit stupid if he agreed and then showed up to the guys house who stole his lunch and made him fish it out the trash back in 7th grade before Iris almost murdered him. That would be awkward.

"Charlie`s." Iris doesn't recall any beef between him and Barry however he was friends with his bullies.

"uh..." Barry wanted to go but only because Iris was going, "I don't know. No one likes me, I wouldn't be wanted there and that's just embarrassing." Barry shrugs and looks away. Iris puts her hand on his arm,

"I like you, Linda likes you, Cisco likes you..." he looked at her and sarcastically smiled and she rolled her eyes, "bear you don't need everyone to like you. At least the friends you do have will stick with you through whatever and will always be by your side. And you can be sure they`re not slagging you off behind your back or being the ones to make up rumours. You know Charlie`s `friends` were the ones that started the rumour about Tiana being a slag?"

Barry looked down. Iris was right, he did have amazing friends that he was beyond grateful for and that he was lucky to have. Popularity isn't the most important thing in life and he knows that already but he doesn't want Iris feeling like she has to fight his battles all the time - that its her duty. Yeah, they were best friends and had sworn to protect and stand by each other till the day they die but he feared that one day she1ll get fed up of it. And besides, he was a nerd and she was a popular girl; if she was to date him the whole school would go nuts and she might get bullied too (because there are some idiots who still think they can take the cops daughter on) and he didn't want that sort of life for her.

"I`ve never cared about what your popularity status is. To be honest I think the whole idea of it is bull shit. So if that's what you`re worried about... stop. Because me and Linda aren't going anywhere. we love you too much to let you go over something so worthless," she hugged him and he looked in her eyes before laughing, realising how stupid and petty he was being.

"will there be illegal drinking?" Barry questioned with a smile. Iris rolled her eyes, smiling back,

"yes but you don't have to participate,"

"ok fine I`ll go. I guess you`ll need someone to carry you back," he jokes.

"hey, I`m not that bad. Just don't tell dad if I do get too pissed but I don't plan on becoming," she laughs.

"noted." he turned his head towards the TV then back at Iris again, "wait, what do I have to wear?! you always dress up when you go to parties, do I have to too?"

"lets see what you got," Iris stood up from the sofa and walked towards the stairs, looking back to see if he was following her but he was sat on the couch just watching her, "c'mon!" she headed up the stairs and he caught up with her and they whisked into his bedroom to his closet. Iris scanned his wardrobe, looking for something that she thinks will look suitable and look good with what she's planning on wearing for selfie purposes and to look like a cute couple even though they`re not actually a couple. "it doesn't have to be anything really fancy because its only a house party, just smart/casual would be fine.

"so something like this?" he pulls out a checked shirt and grey jeans.

"yeah I guess but..." she screwed her face up at the outfit, unsure.

"what?"

"I don't know like, you wear that to school all the time. In fact all this stuff you wear all the time, where are all your clothes?" she looks back in his closet noticing there`s nothing that really matches.

"I figured I didn't need many outfits because I`m an introvert so I can stay in my pyjamas all the time and then also I don't really care so," he shrugged his shoulders, sitting back on his bed, "I just gave most of them to charity,"

"ok, tomorrow we`re going shopping straight after school!" she shuts the closet door and lies down on the left side of his bed, next to him.

"fine," he laughs.

"don't worry, we`ll still keep it `you`" she smiles, patting his chest.

 

Cisco actually came into school today which made things better on Barry`s behalf; he had his lab, science and class buddy back. Iris and Linda joined them for lunch again and they met after school after science and cheer practice.

"what are you two doing for the rest of the day?" Linda asked Iris and Barry as they all walked out the school gates.

"taking him shopping, he has like no clothes!" Iris laughs.

"well you have the best shopping date with you right there, Barry!" Linda nudges him. Iris went shopping with Linda all the time, it was their favourite thing to do. They`d get matching outfits in their younger years and sworn that one day, they`ll plan to have their kids around about the same time so they can act as sisters and dress them up the same.

"oh it`s not a date!" Barry defends himself, "just a... a shopping trip... right?" he nervously chuckles already regretting what he just said.

"dude, chill she meant partner. Like shopping buddy, no need to panic," Cisco assured him.

"right," Barry looked down and they reached his car. "anyone want a lift with us?" he asked as Iris climbed in the passenger seat.

"no thanks," Cisco and Linda said in unison. They both wanted Barry and Iris to be together so they didn't want to interrupt their alone time.

They both left and Barry drove him and Iris to the mall. She got out first and took his hand, dragging him to the first store. He didn't comment on the hand-holding and just went along with it.

"do you like these?" Iris picked up a pair of ripped blue jeans,

"yeah," he nodded.

"Bear, you gotta be sure. I`m not here to transform you, you`ve still gotta be comfortable and you," she says.

"yeah, I like them! my last pair got thrown away because I dropped hydrochloric acid while doing an experiment. I had to wear spare gym kit for the rest of the day." He took the jeans and put them in the basket.

"ok, now do you wanna wear a shirt or we can go down a different route?"

"what do you mean?"

"I was thinking a polo shirt or like a blouse - like you like - or a plain white tee and a black bomber jacket. I don't know why but I feel that would really suit you," she smiled.

"I`m up for trying something different," he shrugs. Iris raises her eyebrows and him,

"are you sure?" she was so used to seeing him wear the same thing over and over, she didn't think `going for something different` was a thing.

"yeah!" he said with a certain smile.

"okay," she picked out a white tee that will fit his body just right so it lightly hugs his muscles but not too much. She then got the bomber jacket an felt proud of herself. Barry seemed happy with it which was good because she didn't want him feeling like she was changing him because she was happy with how he was already - he was perfect - far from perfect.

They paid for it and headed back home where Iris instantly got in the shower and started to get ready. Barry however, didn't start until an hour and a half before they had to be there.

As he came out of the bathroom, from his shower, in just his towel wrapped around his waist he heard Iris call him,

"Bear, can you come and help me?!"

Barry figured what he was dressed in was beyond inappropriate. He hadn't even dried himself properly; there were still water droplets resting on his shoulders and the smooth skin of his chest and his hair was still dripping.

"one sec!" Barry quickly ran into his room and dried his legs, throwing on his boxers and new jeans, leaving his top half bare. She seemed to have liked that last time and besides, it could be urgent, he didn't want to waste time putting a shirt on top of the body he was quite proud of.

"can I come in?" he knocked on her bedroom door and she invited him in. She wore a tight red dress and her hair was in loose curls, pushed back on one side with a clip and he stared at her, his eyes unintentionally scanning her body.

"you okay?" she smiles, noticing him.

"wha - oh yeah," he broke out of his gaze and looked back in her eyes, "I just um... you look... amazing, Iris." he noticed her eyes looking at his bare chest to his abs to his lips then to his eyes and then to his lips again.

"um, you said you needed help?" Barry scratched the back of his neck with his hand - a forever nervous habit.

"right, um. can you do this up for me? I cant reach," she turned around to reveal her dress half unzipped at the back, exposing her dark, soft skin that he wanted to touch so bad.

"y-yeah," he nervously stuttered. Barry caught her staring at him with a smirk in the mirror as he took the zip in his hand and did it up all the way to the top.

"thanks," she said with a smile.

"sure," he nodded and went to walk away but felt her hand grab his,

"wait, Bear..." he looked at her worried gaze, "you`re not feeling awkward about yesterday are you?" she knew he wasn't. But she also knew he`d been thinking about it... like she has. His eyes would trail down to her lips almost - if not more - than hers do.

"no, no. I mean you've kissed me on the cheek before when we had our pretend wedding." Barry smirked as he walked out her bedroom door and turning right so he was no longer in sight. Iris didn't say anything, just watched him walk out with a smile on her lips.

 

 

 

Barry could hear the music and according to the address Iris had given him they were still a few houses away.

"are you sure this is legal? I mean, I know some things happening is illegal but like... will the police show up with the noise they`re - we`re - making?" Iris could tell he was nervous. He`d never been to a proper party before and they can be quite overwhelming.

"Bear, it`ll be fine. I`ve been to tons of parties before and never got arrested," she placed her hand on his arm which was holding the steering wheel.

"well in all fairness, you`re the cops daughter," he shrugs.

"and he loves you just as much. You`ll be fine." Iris got out the car and Barry braced himself before doing the same.

They walked into the packed household and the music was even louder to the point Barry couldn't hear himself think. There were people pushing past him and the room suffocated them with the scents of different perfumes, smoke and body odour. He hated it already.

"you made it!" Linda tumbled over to Barry and Iris and offered them a Budweiser but both dismissed. "Barry you look great! I told you, you had the best shopping date," she shouted over the music. "and you, sis, look fucking gorgeous!" Linda hugged Iris. They managed to make their way out onto the garden porch which was still loud with a lot of people but you could move and didn't feel your organs vibrating inside of you with every beat in the tune.

Iris noticed Makayla glaring over and gave a sarcastic smile when they made eye contact which she returned.

"hey guys!" Makayla walked over, sitting down next to Barry. "well I didn't expect to see you here," she straightened out Barry`s jacket and brushed her hands down his chest, making him feel uncomfortable. Iris felt a rush of anger which was possibly jealousy. She doesn't get to touch him like that so why should Makayla. Iris bit her tongue to prevent her from saying something out of turn.

"well, uh... Iris invited .. me" Barry wasn't sure what she was trying to do. She never spoke to him. He thought the whole cheer squad hated him apart from Iris and Linda.

"well isn't that just lovely!" She faked a huge smile and turned to Iris.

"yeah, fantastic." Iris sarcastically smiled back trying to hide her bitterness and annoyance in her voice.

There was a silence where Iris and Makayla just stared at each other and Barry and Linda could sense the tension.

"well, I`m gonna go get another drink. Makayla, wanna come?" Linda stood up, breaking the tension. She knew Makayla was low-key obsessed with being Linda`s friend for whatever reason.

"yeah. Barry do you want one?" she knew he wouldn't drink, she just found it funny.

"um... no thanks." Barry looked to Iris for some form of comfort.

"bye," Iris told the two girls, prompting them to leave. She didn't want Linda to go but if it meant Makayla left and left Barry alone then she didn't care.

 

"so, Barry and Iris dating then or?" Makayla pushed through people to get to the bar.

"no, they`re just best friends," Linda screwed up her face.

"oh. Well do they like each other?"

"why the questions?" Linda wasn't to lie but she also wasn't at liberty to discuss her best friends feelings about her best friend - especially not to Makayla, the whole school would know by tomorrow morning.

"just asking. What`s her problem with me anyway? I thought we were friends,"

"look, I`m not here to bitch about my best friend okay? I`m not like that. I`m here to get a drink. I suggest you do the same," Linda turned away from her and got out another can of beer before leaving Makayla still shook at her response.

 

Barry, Iris and Linda kept to themselves out in the garden and Makayla didn't bother them for a while apart from the odd look over every now and then.

"so is this it? music, drinking and sloppy dancing?" Barry leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his water.

"well when you put it like that it sounds pretty shit. " Iris laughs.

_some days, things just take..._

"OH MY GOD!"  Linda sat up, slamming her can on the glass table.

"what?" Iris laughed.

"Breathin is playing. Bitch I gotta go dance, Barry you coming?" Linda took Iris` hand and stood up.

"no, you go ahead," Barry smiled. Linda dragged Iris into the crowd and Barry remained in his seat, smiling. He was glad Iris had a friend like Linda; she was fun and trustworthy and never judgemental. He watched as they danced and shouted the lyrics. Iris still was sober but Linda was slightly tipsy. Barry`s view of his friends was blocked by a girl in a blue dress - Makayla.

"you not dancing?" she asked.

"no... I`m just... no." he had no clue why she was talking to him, especially with all her popular friends about. Then he noticed the other cheerleaders (all except Iris and Linda) sniggering in the distance as they looked over at them. of course, she was here to take the piss.

"oh. I`m sure you`d make a great dancer." There was a silence after that. Barry didn't know what to say. "so...you and Iris huh? never thought that would happen. I always thought she would land with someone more... better if you know what I mean,"

"me and Iris aren't dating," Barry defends.

"you`re not?!" Makayla fakes that she`s shocked. "oh. well that's not the way it comes across," she shrugs.

Barry tried to hide his positive shock at the statement. If it looked like that then maybe there was something there with the both of them that they didn't have with other people. Of course he already knew this but hearing it from someone else tells him its not just his imagination wanting to believe it. "it`s not?" He sat up in his chair.

"oh, Barry," She scoffed and smiled at him before walking closer and sitting on his lap. He didn't know where to put himself. Why was Makayla Jose sat on him? He felt her friends laughing eyes on him and he understood it was a joke and he was the entertainment.

"you see... recently I`ve noticed - as head cheerleader - Iris is really not reaching her full potential. At first I thought something was bothering her because obviously I know when something`s up, we tell each other everything - she`s my best friend. Then I noticed her hanging out with you more and it was clear to see that the reason she`s lacking is because, well... she`s too focused on thinking about you," she faked sincerity.

Barry`s face lit up, "what she - she..." he cleared his throat, realising he sounded too excited, "you think she likes me?" he said more subtly.

"oh yeah," Makayla nodded. "but... don't speak to her about it,"

"why?"

"because Barry. Like I said, recently she`s been distracted because of you and you getting yourself in a relationship with her would just ruin her cheer career."

"her cheerleading is great. I wouldn't say she`s not reaching her potential  she`s one of the best on the squad!" Barry defends Iris and Makayla laughs.

"Barry, honestly, what do you know about cheerleading?" he doesn't reply and she sighs, "I just... I just don't wanna have to kick her off the team over you," she looked down. Barry knew she was trying to get to him because she never liked him and she probably couldn't give two flying fucks about Iris either but she did want to be friends with her. And besides, if Makayla wanted Iris off the squad it wouldn't take much for her to get her off and Barry knew how much Iris enjoyed it.

"you cant do that," Barry nervously shifted in his seat but was pinned down by her weight on him. She squinted her eyes, raising an eyebrow and smirked.

"I think I can." she shrugged before saying no more and walking off into the huddle of dancing teenagers, seeking out Linda and Iris.

"lets hope Barry hasn't found your phone!" Iris shouted to Linda.

"it`s secure in my clutch and he wouldn't do that anyway. you`re good!" Linda shouted back over the music.

Makayla was eager to know what they were talking about but didn't approach them. She had a better idea. She walked back out to the patio where Barry was still sat and smiled at him - genuinely this time.

"hey Barry, Iris said she wanted to talk to you,"

"I thought you just said -"

"in school, I mean. I`m not gonna stop you from talking to your _best_ friend all the time,"

he screwed his face up confused.

"go, she`ll be waiting,"

Barry cautiously got up and made his way into the crowd, spotting iris and Linda. Both of them were definitely drunk now,

"BEAR! YOU GOTTA DANCE!!" Iris took both Barry`s hands and pulled him closer to her so he didn't get lost within all the people.

 

Makayla looked over in the direction Barry had headed and saw that Linda, Iris and him were distracted.

"what`s your plan exactly?" Becky asked her friend.

"Iris mentioned there was something on Linda`s phone, " she looked around to see if anyone was watching before pulling Linda`s phone out of her clutch,

"what? Makayla you cant do that!" Becky looked round.

"watch me," Makayla scoffed.

"girl are you crazy? This is Iris` business! IRIS`!" she repeated as if the reason they shouldn't mess about was clear.

"chillax, she`ll be the weak one when I`m done. That`s if what`s on here is valuable enough." she tried a load of passwords but it wasn't working.

"look, you don't even know the password,"

"just one second..." Makayla continued to try combos and words until... _fluffy24._

"Name of her cat?" Becky asked,

"goldfish." Makayla corrected. "right..." she searched the phone wondering what could be on there.

"Makayla, maybe leave this till later, put it away. You`re gonna get caught!" Becky was anxious.

"fine. sleep round mine tonight, we`re gonna find this shit out together and go through my plan." Makayla slipped Linda`s phone in her clutch.

 

_Tell me why you gotta look at me that way,_

"I FUCKING LOVE THIS SOOOOOOOONG!" Iris screams. "BARRY!" She grabbed his waist and pressed his body on hers, "BARRY! DANCE WITH ME!"

Barry`s heart sped up as he felt the warmth of her body on his and her arms wrapped around his neck.

_lately all I want is you on top of me. You know where your hands should be..._

"HOLD ME YOU DOFUS!" Iris took his hands that were stiffly by his side and put them on her hips. She rested her head on his chest even though the song isn't particularly slow. Barry let himself free and let go of his nerves and eventually got confident with it. He forgot the people around him and rested his head on top of hers as they swayed. Some people were laughing but Iris had her eyes shut and Barry wasn't really focusing on them. The rest of the people were in their own element and it made Barry and Iris feel invisible - which was a good thing.

_we`ll have drinks and talk about things and any excuse to stay awake with you and you sleep here..._ Barry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter so he was basically hugging her,

_we`d be good...we`d be great together. why`d you have to be so cute? it`s impossible to ignore you..._

Iris lifted her head and smiled at him, "it`s fun when you get up and dance isn't it?"

Barry chuckled, "yeah, I guess it is," he smiles.

"oh god, I-" Linda dropped what has to be her eighth can and she presses her hand to her lips before running out to the back yard. Barry took Iris` hand to help her walk properly and dragged her over to where her friend was hunched over, throwing up over the freshly jet-washed patio.

"uh-oh, ew!" Iris hunched her back and sick poured from her mouth. Barry wanted to look away as it was making his stomach turn but knew he should support her. He held Iris` hair back, and rubbed her back but looking away, trying to avoid the smell of the vomit.

"never drinking again," Linda cried. Barry took his hand off Iris` back so he could hold both the girls hair back as more puke spilled on the floor.

"I don't think I`m gonna let you either," Barry mumbled, trying not to inhale the awful smell.

"ay, ay Bartholomew, get in there! jolly old threesome!" one of the jock boys mocked as they walked by with their friends. Barry ignored them and Iris and Linda were finally finished,

"here," Barry grabbed his bottle of water from earlier from the table and let iris and Linda have a swig. "I have some mints in my car,"

"I want a kebab." Iris moans.

"no, you need to go home and rest," Barry laughs, putting his hand on her back to usher her to the back door.

"what if I don't wanna rest?" Iris stands closely in front of Barry, blocking his path so their faces are literally centimetres apart. She was smirking and had hold of his jacket.

"irisssss," Linda grabbed her friend and pulled her away, "stop. flirting." she ordered.

Barry felt himself blush. He wouldn't have noticed her flirting for his life but he definitely felt his butterflies stir when she was stood so close and suggested what she did. He knew exactly what she meant but that would be totally inappropriate.

"I think we should go," Barry helps both girls to his car, handing Linda her bag that she had left on the table and dropped Linda off back at home. Iris had fallen asleep once they`d reached their crib.

"iris..." Barry gently shakes Iris` shoulder. She mumbles and shakes her head. "we`re home," Iris doesn't reply. Barry gets out of his car and opens the passenger door. the cold of the night rushes in the car, making Iris shiver.

"shut the door" she moans,

"Iris, we`re home," Barry chuckles. Iris doesn't answer again; she just remains there with her eyes closed. "right then," Barry mutters. He leans over her to unbuckle her seatbelt before sliding an arm under her legs and another behind her back, gripping her waist and gently lifting her out the car. She flings her arms around his neck and nuzzles her head in his chest. Barry just about manages to lock his car and open and close the front door with her in his arms. Joe and Cecile were working a night shift again tonight so luckily he wont get his head blown off for attending a party with illegal drinking and Iris wont get murdered for getting drunk.

"barry," Iris whispers into his chest as he slowly walks up the stairs.

"yeah?" he says softly back,

"stay with me,"

"what do you mean?"

"I don't wanna be alone. sleep by me," she explains. Barry wanted to be there for his friend aka the love of his life but if Joe and Cecile were to find them in the same bed, they'll be questioned about it repeatedly. "please?" she opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him. He couldn't say no to her.

"okay," he smiled gently and opened her bedroom door, resting her down on the bed and she sighed before sitting up and without warning sliding her dress down. Barry immediately spun around so he wasn't facing her direction.

"um... I`m gonna go get in my pj`s," he shook his head to prevent himself from fantasising over what he just saw. She was still in underwear but it was still over half naked and he`d never seen a girl like that before apart from the accidental glimpse of one of Cisco`s porn magazines.

As he was in his room, just pulling over his shirt he heard a bang from Iris` room. He ran in to find her on the floor laughing with half her shoes over her. She only had her pyjama pants on and her top was only covered by her bra.

"what the fuck happened?" Barry went over to her and offered a hand up, trying to keep his eyes on her face. She was dying of laughter as she tried to speak,

"I FeLl OvEr My ShOe RaCk," more fits of laughter rushed over her as she explained her situation.

"c`mon lets get you up." Barry managed to drag her up from the floor and Iris fell into his arms, just staring into his eyes with a smile upon her lips; they were literally centimetres from his. Barry noticed her eyes shift from his eyes down to his lips and his heart couldn't take the fast pace it was beating at. He stepped back and took a deep breath to steady himself but still keeping hold of her bare arms so she doesn't fall over (again). "you need to put your shirt on" Barry gets out one of her loose silky PJ tees and threw it to her which she didn't catch - just lousily watched it flop to the floor and frowned at him.

"Iris, you need to get your pyjamas on so you can go to sleep." Barry laughed as he walked to pick up the shirt he just threw. She laughed again and threw herself on her bed, still giggling.

"I wanna do something stupid... that`ll be funny."

Barry tried not to fantasize over the fact that she was still shirtless and resisted the urge to hold her bare skin close to his, out of core respect but it was beyond difficult.

"what you need to do is go to sleep. you don't want Joe coming back tomorrow afternoon to see you in a hung-over state now do you?"

her head sprung up, making her slightly dizzy in the process, "absolutely not." she lifted her arms, gesturing for barry to place her shirt on her.

"w- oh you want me to - are you sure? I -"

"hurry up I need to sleeeep."

Barry dressed her in her silky XL shirt, being extremely careful where his hands fell so he didn't make things more awkward than he felt they were.

"come on..." Iris got under her covers and patted the mattress in the space beside her. Barry slid onto the right side of the bed and he felt the warmth of her body radiate on his skin. Iris wrapped her left leg around his waist and snuggled into his chest. Barry froze for a second, unsure what to do with himself, then wrapped his arm around her as he listened to the soft sounds of her breathing and felt her body close to his. He found some fulfilling comfort in her presence, he never wanted to be away from her... but just under a year until college... he doesn't know what hes gonna do. 


	5. Chapter 5

it had been two days since the party. It had taken Iris that whole 2 days to recover from her hangover...same as Linda. Luckily, Joe didn't suspect anything - she just played the "I`m just ill" card and stayed in her room with Barry doing regular check-ups.

Her and Barry were walking down the corridor and Linda came rushing up to them both, panicked.

"hey sis, whats up?" Iris questioned.

"IRIS. do you have my phone?!"

"what? no. why would I have your phone?" Iris looked at Barry confused and Linda sighed,

"this isn't funny, I`m serious. The last time I had it was at the party. Are you sure you don't have it?"

"I swear." Iris shook her head. "wait..." iris paused and held her hand to her mouth. "linda come over here a sec..." iris pulled Linda out of ear-shot from Barry, "two minutes Bear," she called back to him and he smiled, giving her a thumbs up, "the messages... they`re still on there?"

"yes! that's the problem! if the wrong person gets hold of those the whole school will know you have a die-hard crush on Barry Allen!" Linda sighed and covered her face with her hands, "I`m so sorry Iris, I should have been more careful - I should have deleted them messages straight away!"

As worried and upset Iris was, she didn't want her friend beating herself up, "hey, Linda its okay, its not your fault."

"no, its not okay! This is your BIGGEST secret Iris, that I was suppose to keep. what kind of best friend cant keep her best friends secret?!"

"we`re gonna find them its alright. And then I`ll kick their ass. Besides, what lunatic still thinks its okay to mess with Iris West?" Iris jokes. Linda slightly smiles and hugs her best friend,

"I love you man,"

"I love you too - unconditionally." They pulled out of the hug and exchanged a smile. Linda felt awful still. She never breaks a promise or secret of Iris` - it was like a ritual. She could tell Iris was worried about it but refused to blame Linda - at the end of the day, she didn't plan for this to happen, her phone got stolen, if anything she`s the victim in all this.

The girls walked back to where Barry was now united with his dear friend Cisco Ramon.

"y`all okay?" Barry asked them,

"yeah, its all gonna be fine. Your mom`s getting you a new one, right sis?" Iris nudged Linda, acting calm about the situation even though she was worried about barry finding out about the messages.

"great. Well, Cisco and I have to go to chemistry club so I`ll catch you guys in an hour?" They both had free period at the same time which was always beneficial as Barry could ramble to Iris about all the crazy things he learnt in science club that she had no clue about and honestly didn't care, but she loved seeing him happy. Also she always found something about his nerdgasms adorable af.

"sure thing. Have fun!" Iris smiled as the two boys made their way through the crowded corridor before her and Linda made their way to the canteen.

Barry and Cisco were almost at their classroom when Barry`s phone rang: `Linda Park`... he knew it must be the person that stole her cell. He swallowed hard and answered it - anxiety at 100.

"hello Mr Allen..."

He couldn't identify the voice but he knew it was someone he would be easily intimidated by.

"hello?" he said nervously.

"so... I take it you know I`m not your pal Linda..."

"no... yo-you stole her phone... why`d you do that? she`s really upset about it..." Barry said bravely.

"well... you can get it back if you want. Just come behind the cafeteria and I`ll meet you there."

Barry didn't do confrontations. Normally in this case he`d call Iris but today he wanted to prove himself. If he could get Linda`s phone back to her, they would both be super impressed - he wanted to impress her.

The person on the end of the line hung up leaving silence in his ears. His hands grew cold and sweaty... he could do this.

"who was that?" Cisco asked.

"uh, I`m so sorry Cisco I gotta go... tell Miss Peterson I`m sorry!" Before Cisco could say anything back, Barry was already in the process of running away.

Just around the corner of the meeting point he steadied his breathing and told himself to be brave... for Iris. He`d encountered bullies before... just do what Iris does. He turned the corner to find of course... Makayla Lawson - the biggest bitch of them all - and her puppets, Ellie, Lilly and Becky.

"hey Bear! you actually came!" she fake smiled and clapped her hands together. Barry gritted his teeth and cringed,

"don't call me that." sounding more bold than he was expecting to.

"I see you`re still hanging out with Iris..." she slowly walks towards him and he steps back.

"I don't take orders from you." Barry repeated the words he`d heard Iris say before in situations like this.

"no, but like I said... she _will_ get kicked off the squad."

"Iris is a good cheerleader, you wouldn't _want_ to do that." Barry felt like a whole new confident lad has taken over his body when talking about Iris... it felt great.

"no, youre right I don't. but I will if It means I don't have to associate myself with you." she spat her words, adding to the mean girl effect she has going on.

"why don't you like me? I`ve literally done nothing to you!" Barry stepped back again and bumped into the school kitchen door. Becky, Ellie and Lilly laughed and Makayla rolled her eyes.

"youre just weird and annoying. plus, really fun to take the piss out of but I cant take the piss out of you because Iris has a crush on you and feels like she has to be some bodyguard of yours - that's why I don't like you. who does?" she scoffed.

Barry looked down. "iris doesn't have a crush on me." he argued. He hated being reminded that his dying love for her will never be lit. as soon as he said that, all 4 girls slightly laughed and he felt even more intimidated.

"oh really? because her texts to Linda say different. It`s pretty gross if I say so myself - girl had so much potential yet she chose you. ugh," Makayla took out Linda`s missing phone and unlocked it, revealing the messages. Barry could have sworn he felt his heart stop. Theres no way. He could swear to God he loves her more than anything but has spent his whole life convincing himself she`ll never see him like that and now...

"that's..." he stared at the messages. Makayla could have set these up herself but the date and time read different - there`s no way she could have forged them... Iris sent them... Iris has feelings for him.

"a lot to take in? look, it`s simple. if you really did care for her, you`d want whats best for her. You know how much she loves cheerleading and how important being on the squad is for her so if you wanna go and ruin it all for her by confessing your dumb crush on her then I guess you don't care for her at all."

"she can have it both. if I be her boyfriend then that doesn't -"

"ha! if you be her boyfriend? Barry Allen are you actually telling me you believe she wont be embarrassed of her feelings? why don't you think she hasn't told anyone but Linda?" Her words broke Barry`s heart. Iris had never been embarrassed of him.

"she`s not as shallow as you. And you wont kick her off the team - I`m gonna make sure of it." confidence grew back up in him and he stood tall in front of her. Makayla screwed her eyebrows and whipped her hand across his face, stinging his cheek. His skin grew red at the slap and his eyes watered.

"Makayla!" Ellie shouted in shock as the other girls laughed. Makayla always had struggle containing her anger but she got a lot of fun out of being angry with some people - its a good excuse to bully them.

"aww Iris not here to protect you now?" she pushed him back against the wall with great strength so he even felt a sting on his back.

"you can hit me all you want. All I want is for Iris to be happy." he said through the fear he was holding back. Makayla punched him in the face, her ring scratching and cutting his lip in the process.

"Makayla stop, Iris is gonna kill you!" Ellie shouted again.

The punch was hard to the corner of his jaw, blurring his vision slightly and making him dizzy.

"this stupid ass nerd needs to know his place. no one fucking likes him..." she grabbed his shirt and opened the exit door to the school kitchen storage room. "you`re gonna sit in here and think about what you`ve done and what you`re gonna do," she opens the door to the walk-in freezer and throws him in there. "I`m not scared of iris just to let you know. For your sake... just let her go. You`re disgusting Bartholomew." she slammed the door shut and he just about heard the other door close behind her. He was alone. It was freezing.

He stood up and looked for a way out but he was completely stuck. within a short amount of time he began to shiver and tears fell from his eyes. He screamed a few times for help but realised no one was gonna hear him. So much had just happened in the last 10 minutes he couldn't process it all. His fingers grew numb and he tucked his arms inside in his shirt for extra warmth but it didn't make much of a difference. All he could think about was Iris - how badly he wanted her to come and save him right now - confess her love and they can live happily ever after. but this... this was a mess now - he could die in here. 

5 more minutes passed and he had the most obvious thought... he rummaged through his rucksack and dug out his cell. He wondered how the most obvious option to escape the freezer didn't cross his mind sooner - he`d been watching far too many movies. He called Iris and she answered within seconds.

"Bear?"

"I-I-I-iris-s" his whole body shook from the sharpness of the cold.

"Barry?! Are you okay? whats wrong? where are you?!" she asked panicked, already packing up her stuff to go find him on the other side of the line.

"I-I-in t-the f-f-f-f-freez-z-er."

"what? what do you mean in the freezer?"

"I-I-"

"wait? you mean the walk-in freezer?! fuck, I`m coming to get you, hold on honey." he could hear the concern and rush in her voice. he heard her tell linda she was gonna be back in a bit and then she stayed on the line.

"I`m almost there..." Iris assured him through the phone.

Before he knew it the door was opening and she was running towards him.

"Barry! oh my god," she scooped his freezing body in her arms and hugged him quickly. "come on, we need to get you out of here," she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided him out into the busy corridor. "come with me, I know what to do. shit, youre freezing." Iris wanted to cry at the sight of her best friend in such a state. She walked them into the disabled bath and shower room, locking the door behind her so no one can come in. she sat his shaking body on the small bench by the shower.

"t-thank you Iris," he said with a tear in his eye. she wiped it away with her warm hand and looked him in the eyes with a kind smile.

"can I? this is one of the things I remember you teaching me in biology," she forced a slight laugh holding the bottom of his shirt, asking to take it off.

"y-yes, of c-c-cour-s-s" he raised his arms and she lifted the shirt above his head exposing his beautiful torso. seconds after she took off her own shirt with confidence - only caring that this will work and science is right. Despite freezing to death and being aware she was gonna do this, Barry was caught off guard at the sight of Iris shirtless - still in a bra of course but... beautiful.

”right this is gonna be awkward for you but it’ll stop you getting hypothermia,” she took his cold hand in her warm one and pulled him to her. She wrapped her arms tight around his bare torso and pressed her body close to his and he hugged her back: she rested her head on his cold chest as he still slightly shook.

within 8 minutes, Barry had stopped shaking but was still fairly cold. None of them spoke a word - it was like they didn’t need to, just being there, together, is enough. Iris wanted to know who did this to him so she could punch them solid in the face but for now she felt that that wasn’t the most important thing right now.

”Barry...” iris said softly, her warm breath tickling the skin of his chest.

”You’re skins really soft,” he chuckles and she gently laughs back.

”yours too.” She smiles and can feel him smiling too.

”are you warm yet?” Iris didn’t want to pull away from him but figured she should help clean his cut lip.

”yeah, sorta. Thanks to you,” he rests his head on top of hers, breathing in the soft, coconut smell of her hair.

Iris slowly pulled out and looked into his hurting yet smiling eyes and then trailed down to his dry-ish bleeding lip.

”let me clean this up,” she walked to the sink and dampened some toilet roll before returning to him. He took his tee off the radiator and put it back over himself.

Iris pressed the tissue on his wound, holding his chin in her left hand. She could feel his gentle eyes on her as she helped him and she looked back in them, shining in the artificial light of the room - he did have beautiful eyes; a mixture of shades of blue and ocean green. She always thought that. Her eyes trailing back down to his lips her thumb left the tissue, tracing the outline of his bottom lip; they were soft and tender at her touch. Barry closed his eyes, appreciating the moment. 

Preventing herself from kissing him, she slowly took her hand away and looked away from him.

”that should be all good now.” She got up and threw the tissue in the toilet before putting her shirt back on as Barry unintentionally watched her - but she didn’t mind.

”thank you Iris.” He said sincerely.  Iris looked him deep in the eye and there was a pause, she took a deep breath and looked down at her hands, 

“Are you okay Barry?”

”yeah, I’m fine. Just some people.” There was another silence. He knew iris wasn’t gonna settle that for an answer, “and I found who took Linda’s phone,” 

“the person that took her phone did this to you?” Iris sat up eager.

”that doesn’t matter,” he looked down.

”what did they say to you?” She asked, fearful that he knew how she felt about him... properly.

Barry wondered whether now would be a good time to bring it up but decided to not make things awkward right now, he already felt like shit - he needed her happy with him now.

”nothing really. I guess that doesn’t matter now either... you saved me - again.” He forced a laugh and she worriedly smiled back at him. He clearly wasn’t happy and she wanted him to talk to her about it but didn’t want to push him if he’s not ready to talk. She just had to be there for him as much as she can.

”well I think you should take the rest of the day off school,” iris suggests rubbing his back for comfort.

”no it’s okay I have -“

”barry. Take the day off. I demand it.” She smiles but he obeys her command.

”fine.” He sighs.

”c’mon then. Movie day?” Iris stands up grabbing their bags.

”sounds great.” He smiles.


End file.
